


Wingardium Loveiosa

by Eskilinha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskilinha/pseuds/Eskilinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "just imagine a ghost that no one can see that catches an item thats flying towards someone right before it hits their face but no one can see the ghost so people start to thin k that person can make stuff float around and the ghoST IS SO ADORABLY AWKWARD IT JUST SORTA FOLLOWS THAT PERSON AROUND AND WHENEVER SOMEONE IS LIKE “duDE MAKE THAT PENCIL FLOAT” THE GHOST JUST SIGHS AND PICKS IT UP" by courfeycute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wingardium Loveiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [courfeycute](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=courfeycute), [my awesome tumblr followers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+awesome+tumblr+followers).



> Hey guys :) I don't usually write this stuff, I mostly read them but I liked the prompt so much I decided to give it a shot. Enjoy!

It's just another day, I'm strolling down the school corridor when I hear a lot of noise coming from one of the classrooms. Break time is over, why isn't the teacher controling his students? I've always liked a good mess, so I decide to check it out.There is no teacher in the room, and most kids are just talking or listening to music, but a particularly loud group forms a circle around something I can't see. Or rather someone! As I get closer, I can see a girl, her hair messy and her glasses almost falling from her nose as she tries to break hold of the boys holding her to the chair. Another boy, who I'm assuming is the lider of the group, flips the pages of the book she is trying to reach.

"I haven't done anything to you! Give it back!" The girl pleads.

"How can you actually like reading this crap? How can you like reading at all?" The words coming out of his mouth sound more like insults than questions.

He closes the book. "Nerd!"

He throws the book towards the girl, but the other boys keep holding her. It's obvious that the book is going to hit her face, so I do the logic thing and catch it mid-flight. Screams fill the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?" "Wicked!" "How are you doing that?!" "Witch!" and other shouts eco around me until I realise I'm still holding the book. Oh no! I drop it on the table and run to the other corner of the room, but the deed is done and now the whole class surrounds the poor girl, drowning her in questions. I should probably mention that they can't see me. And that I'm dead. The teacher enters the room and has to shout to be heard over the confusion, but at last the kids settle down and try to tell the teacher what happened.

"Tom threw the book at Angie but she stopped it mid-air! It started floating in the air and then it fell on top of the desk!"

Of course the man doesn't believe them, so he focuses on his teacher duty. "Tom, why did you throw a book at Angelina?"

Tom blushes, but his face carries a defiant expression as he says "It doesn't matter, sir! She is a witch! She made the book fly!"

He points at the girl accusingly, and she hides her face in her hands. Every single being, living or not, could see how embarassed she was, and the teacher decides to put an end to it.

"Tom, stop with this nonsense and apologise to your colleage right now!".

Reluctantly, the class goes on and the students calm down. I wait a couple of minutes before I approach the girl. She is taking notes in a neat letter, drawing acurate schemes of the figures on the board. Her hair is dark and untidy, she wears no make-up at all (which is uncomon, considering she must be around fifteen or sixteen) and her big heavy glasses keep falling down her nose. She isn't particularly pretty, just an average-looking teenage girl, but her eyes are so lively, they seem to shine and pour inteligence. She suddently stops moving. I freeze. Can she feel me? Does she know I'm here, studying her so closely? She puts down her pen and stares at it intensely. What is she doing? As seconds go by, a disappointed look fills her face. A few minutes later it is replaced with frustration. She growls, picks up the pen, and starts writing again. Wait. Was she trying to levitate the pen? Does she really think she was the one stopping the book?

Oh no! Oh no no no no. I'm so stuuuuupid!

"It wasn't you!" I tell her "I did it!"

She can't hear me. sigh. I already knew that, but for a few moments I too wanted to try something impossible.

The bell rings and I follow the girl outside. She looks so sad! I'm curious about her friends, but apparently she doesn't have any. Instead, she jogs to a tree in the furthest corner of the school yard, sits by it's shadow and opens her backpack, taking out the book. Now that I'm not so busy stopping an unfortunate collision, I notice that the cover has a boy with a wand. So she does believe in magic! She opens the book and continues reading. I say continues because she is way beyond the middle of the story, and the book seems quite long. I can't help the feeling of admiration as her expression turns into wonder, her eyes scanning the page so intently, as if trying to absorb as much as she can, and a small smile being born from her lips. But all of it abruptly stops. She sets down the book and stares at it, tears filling her eyes. A word, barely audible, escapes her mouth. "Fred...". I can't believe my ears, but she says it again, this time louder and her voice carries anger and... sorrow? "Yes, Fred!" I yell. She knows my name, how can she know my name? I pick up the book and stare at the cover. The young wizard has a lightning scar in his forehead. I once knew a boy like that, he was a good friend of mine before I passed away. I notice the girl staring, and I let go of the book. For Merlyn's sake, Fred! Twice in a day? Stop grabbing stuff in front of people! She takes the book and stares at it, with the same intensity I've only seen her use with her pen, earlier this day. But this time I know what to do. I lift her book and move it according to her eye movement. She looks left, the books goes left, she looks up, it goes up, and so on. Finally, the break ends. Saved by the bell! She lets me set the book back on the ground, puts it in her backpack again and runs to the school building.

But this time, there's a huge smile on her face.


End file.
